The invention relates to a turning center comprising a machine frame, a first workpiece spindle unit, which is disposed on the machine frame and has a first workpiece spindle that is rotatable about a first workpiece spindle axis, a second workpiece spindle unit, which is disposed on the machine frame and has a second workpiece spindle that is rotatable about a second workpiece spindle axis, at least one tool carrier unit, which is disposed on the machine frame and on which at least one tool for machining a workpiece held in the workpiece spindle units is disposed, and a working space, in which workpieces held in the workpiece spindle units can be machined with the tool.
Turning centers of this type are known from the prior art, requiring a disadvantageously great amount of space.
It is therefore an object of the invention to improve a turning center of the generic type in such a way that it is constructed to be as compact as possible while allowing extensive turning and/or milling applications, and also ensures highest possible machining accuracy.